Santa Muerte Sanatorium
Area_no_Kishi_-_Kamakura_Hospital.png|'Santa Muerte, A Happy place to die with dignity!' As seen in Brochures: ''' When any family first hears about hospice and life-limiting illness, it’s always a difficult time. In these challenging moments, it’s important to know that you have a choice that can help your loved one get the most out of life and live as fully and as comfortably as possible. We believe that every moment matters. We believe in compassionate care. Most of all, we believe in dignity and respect for each patient we serve. Maybe that’s why so many families believe in us. Make the right choice. ''You won't regret it...' Muerte Sanatorium SMS is a facility just for hospice care and disposing of the dead once they succumb to their terminal illness. Located in District 5, the building itself while it looks welcoming on the outside....on the inside is a different matter. There is nothing dignifying about dying, even less when you're dying at a slow agonizing pace to the point your own family places you in the care of strangers so they don't have to watch you die. That is where the Doctors, nurses and medical staff come in! Their job is to make the patients comfortable until they're ready to kick the bucket...and they always kick the bucket. You come in through the door but you leave through the back...where they take all of the deceased either in ashes or a body bag. hospital_room_moodpaint.jpg Established over 60 years ago, the Sanatorium is owned by a wealthy Ecuadorian surgeon who rarely comes from over seas to even run the place. Not many know of him as he never comes to SMS and has a faceless nobody running it for him but they know full well of Santa Muerte and it's services. The Ecuadorian surgeon created SMS not only as a place for terminally ill patients to have a place to die but also for research. With their families permission (Most of the time) the deceased would be studied and opened up to learn more about the illness they succumed to. Or atleast that is what the medical staff are ordered to tell the Medical board..The true intentions are only known by the owner and the trusted morticians below... deus-ex-3-office.jpg Hospice Rooms The facility holds 4 floors and a basement below the building where all the deceased are taken care of. The first floor is front desk/admissions...it is the nicest floor in the entire building and for good reason. To keep up appearances. The second floor holds the patients whom still have some fighting spirit, the not contagious illnesses, the ones whom still have family that care... Life_is_Strange_Hospital_Ending_Sacrifice_Chloe_Concept_Art.jpg The third floor barely have any family coming to visit them. Maybe once in a while an estranged cousin or sister come to say their good byes or to get in to the will. The patients on this floor are coming to terms with their demise and have painful diseases that keep them mostly on morphine and usually so out of it they look more like mindless zombies. Ganta_at_hospital_with_Shiro.png Then there is the fourth floor. The death floor. All patients residing on this floor are either the most contagious or they're bodies are so far gone from their ailgnment they look like decomposing empty shells of their former selves. Families have said their good byes or the patients are nobodies waiting to leave this world without ever having done anything with their former lives. These are the patients that are paid the most attention after their passing...because no one will miss them. The fourth floor has to be the most depressing floor in the entire Sanatorium...but it's not the scariest. Durarara!!_E18_05m_13s.jpg The Morgue 589e718855133.560c4a08b06cc.jpg hospital_exam_room_lrg.jpg